My Nobody
by AutumnRomance2011
Summary: A Nobody does not feel, for we don't have a heart to speak of. That's why I don't understand...  oneshot  MATURE YAOI AKUROKU LEMONS! :O Enough said!   byOTAKU


_OTAKU, here ;D Here's my first fan fic, wow I'm ambitious, it's a YAOI fan fic!_

_Haha, this is what anime does to you… Fangirl is like a DISEASE xD It spreads! I blame those crazy Japanese peoples for my first dose of yaoi -.-'' it really IS like a disease…. I'm not kidding…._

_Anyways rated M for LEMONNNNNS- LEMONADE…. Lol ;D God I'm such a pervert, I apologize!_

_Enjoy xx [and believe it or not, I'm not that big of a yaoi fan girl- I just thought I'd experiment with writing and such… =3]_

I remember when I first met Roxas. He was practically a zombie, an empty shell with no emotion to hold or to give. At first I groaned when Xemnas gave me the job of looking after him, I didn't have any interest in him or any other organization member- what would make _him _so different from the rest? And that's when I saw them, those sky blue orbs that stared at me like a lost puppy when he plucked up the courage to show his face. They were glazed over with tears, sparkling in the light of the window in Naminé's drawing room in the mansion. But something told me that he didn't even know of tears, though his eyes showed remorse, confusion and hate, his face was as blank and white like a ghost's. And although his eyes were sparkling due to the thick layer of tears over his eyes, I couldn't see any life in them at all. All I saw was these raging emotions behind his dreary, blue orbs.

I pitied the boy, remembering the first time I was 'Axel'. I didn't know _who _'Axel' was, I didn't know who 'Lea' was either; I didn't know myself or the emotions that swelled in the pit of my stomach. I was told that I couldn't feel these emotions, that they were impossible for we who don't have a heart in our chests. Does this organ really signify that much? Just because my chest isn't beating, it means I'm not a human? From my perspective, Roxas looked very human, a quivering, scared human. Even though he knew not of fear or sadness, he couldn't help but feel.

I knew ever since then that he was special.

"Roxas?" I mumble, seeing the blonde laying down on the ledge of the clock tower, his legs dangling off the edge.

I couldn't quite make out if his eyes were closed or not from this distance. I decide to walk closer as quiet as I can, afraid to wake him if he happens to be asleep. Beneath us, Twilight town was in complete darkness, he probably came to watch the sun set like we usually do. A solemn line stretches into a slight smile. I never really got a chance to tell him I'd be late did I? Sighing as a sit down beside the boy, my eyes are fixed on him completely.

I know it sounds creepy but I've always liked to watch him sleep, he looks so peaceful curled up like that. I notice that he's slurring some quiet words to himself as he tosses to one side, facing me. It's fairly dark so it's hard for me to make out his expression; however my eyes have adjusted enough to see the outline of his coat and hair. "A-Axel" he murmurs softly. "I...I…"

My ears sharpen as I hear my name, curiosity getting the better of me. I place my hand gently onto his head, stroking his silk-like hair as he looks a little distressed. It's not like I'd wake him anyway, nothing can wake Roxas up when he's in his slumber. "Yes?" I whisper softly into his ear, bending my face closer to his. "What is it?"

I jerk when I feel a hand creep up the side of my arm, so lightly it almost tickles. He continues this until he makes his way onto my shoulder, resting his palm on my collar bone. Just when I think he's going to stop I attempt to remove his hand but my attempts fail as his hand starts to move again, feeling its way to my face, cupping my cheek. This caused me to be half leaning over his body, while his other hand reaches for the back of my neck and pulls me closer to his face. My breathing grows heavy. He's still asleep right? I didn't know he acted in his sleep… Why would he be doing this in sleep anyway? I'm thinking too much about this. I just need to get away; I need to get his hands off me.

"Please… D-don't go…" the blonde pleads when he feels me pull away. "Stay like this…"

Somehow I just couldn't bring myself to leave him, he looked so desperate. My attention gets drawn to his face, finally daring to look down upon it. His eyes… They're open? My vision is now focused enough to make out two blue orbs, staring at me with a small smile.

"Roxas? Are you awake?" I manage to ask; I can feel my face getting hot, thank god it's dark and Roxas can't see me. I imagine my face is a bright, tomato red- I feel myself redden even further at the thought.

"…You didn't come" he starts. "I was beginning to worry"

"Oh really?" I say, slightly teasing. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Maybe"

My face is already this close to his, one more move and I could… No… I can't do that. Roxas gawps up at me, his golden locks messy, and his fringe stuck to his forehead. Only then do I realize he has both arms crossed behind my neck and that he's slowly dragging me closer… And closer… Just a little bit more and…

I tilt my face to fit his, his soft lips glued to mine. The moment we pull away I'm surprised at myself when I want more, immediately I sink my head again, our lips locking at different angles as we both tilt our faces, faster and faster until my tongue is practically _begging _for entrance. It gets more heated as Roxas begins to lick my lower lip, nibbling on it every so often. I didn't think Roxas was like this at all.

Before I even notice what I'm doing my large hand is already travelling down Roxas' body lingering for a while at his lower stomach. I remove my tongue from his mouth and begin to kiss his neck up and down, gaining subtle moans from Roxas in response. I don't even notice I'm moaning until I catch myself in the midst of Roxas stroking downwards until he meets my hand. Our crotches are rubbing up and down each other's and I can feel myself hardening. I expect Roxas is in the same situation; his moans are becoming more frequent and slightly louder as I move over him.

Roxas has obviously had enough of waiting and rapidly makes for my trousers, zipping them down and tugging on my belt. I keep back a groan as I feel him stroke a sensitive area, he hadn't removed my pants but I could still feel his hands searching my crotch. I never thought I'd be doing something like this with someone who comes across so innocent, and a guy at that! It's unnatural, that's what everyone says…Then why does it feel so right? I help him with my trousers and pull them straight off for him.

"A-Axel…" he mumbles, stroking the lining of my boxers, removing them easily with no hesitation.

I decide I'll return the favor, rubbing softly at his crotch. I can feel he's hard from underneath my palm.

By the time we're both naked Roxas is already getting to it, gripping my member firmly. We had changed positions, me pushing Roxas to the clock tower wall. I started to pump Roxas' member up and down at a slow pace, quickly picking up speed with each passing moment. He moaned louder than he had done before this gesture and moved his hips to my pace. "O-oh G-God..." he let out, quivering in my other arms embrace.

I kiss his on the side of his head and continue my methods, making him shiver and shake at each slight movement; each sound he made increased the tension within me. I feel twitches from my exposed shaft. He was close... Very close...

"Ahhhh!" he yells in sheer pleasure, gripping my arms tightly.

I ignore the white liquid and plant a kiss on his forehead. Wow, he works fast... He mirrors my methods on myself, sensing that I was close to my climax.

We don't bother with the white liquid around us, we are too tired to even attempt cleaning or hiding anything. We move to the side, Roxas grabbing my coat and wrapping it around us both as Roxas closes he desperately tired eyes.

"Wow" Roxas randomly says to fill the silence, still with closed eyes.

"Yeah... _Wow..._" I reply, petting Roxas' head that fits snugly below my chin. He nuzzles my neck, his spiky hair tickling a little.

"Axel?" he then makes the effort to open his eyes, staring into mine as he pulls away from my chest for the moment.

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"I... love you too" I repeat back to him, receiving a beaming smile from the blonde as he willingly presses his body against my chest with a squeeze, making me wonder why I hesitated to say that. I felt so much relief from it- I _do_ love him after all... I think that's clear now.


End file.
